


Небольшая ошибка Кисе

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот факт, что в четырнадцать лет Кисе увлёкся исследованием собственной сексуальности и её границ, так и не стал для него позором. Действительной ошибкой оказалась идея спутаться в своих экспериментах с Небуей Эйкичи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшая ошибка Кисе

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана для Мартовского фестиваля Kuroko no Fest.

Тот факт, что в четырнадцать лет Кисе увлёкся исследованием собственной сексуальности и определением её границ, так и не стал для него в будущем позором, как, бывает, с содроганием вспоминают взрослые люди о подростковом прошлом. Действительной ошибкой оказалась лишь идея спутаться в своих экспериментах с Небуей Эйкичи.

Это были весенние каникулы перед последним годом средней школы. Баскетбол по-прежнему невероятно вставлял, но первая эйфория уже спала. Кисе знал, что адреналиновое возбуждение, которое появляется даже вне игры лишь при мысли о резине тугого мяча под пальцами, к лету вернётся. Поэтому не беспокоился. Тогда он и нашёл себе временное увлечение.

Нельзя сказать, что увлечением были девушки как таковые: скорее, Кисе интересовал он сам. Он изучал человеческие реакции на собственные жесты, наблюдал, как меняются выражения чужих лиц в ответ на открытый взгляд или лукавый наклон головы, прослеживал смену отношений к себе — другими словами, на всю катушку использовал своё очарование. Ставить эксперименты на фанатках быстро наскучило, и он принялся вовлекать в тайные игры строгих старост, старшеклассниц из школы для девочек, взрослых женщин, даже учителей: ставил поцелуйные рекорды, определял минимальное количество жестов и слов, необходимое для соблазнения неприступной недотроги, убалтывал на свидание девушек из первого, второго и третьего классов средней школы — одновременно, ставил себе целью потискаться за день с коротко подстриженной девчонкой и девицами с волосами средней длины и длиной до талии... Кисе не всегда везло, но лучезарная улыбка гораздо чаще работала, чем подводила, и, по большому счёту, пока игра интересна — ему было плевать на неудачи.

Ещё Кисе было интересно попробовать с парнем. Первым делом проверить, легко ли он сможет соблазнить кого-то своего пола, ну и оценить, насколько велика разница в ощущениях. Возможных партнёров мужского пола Кисе выбирал и мысленно примерял к себе куда более придирчиво. И в итоге понял, что кроме некоторых участников клуба ему никто не подходил. Попробовать поцеловаться Кисе хотел бы с Куроко (заодно проверил бы, как долго человеческий рот сохраняет вкус молочного шейка), а заняться сексом — без сомнения, с Аомине. А то и втроём. Но когда он подумал о возможности подойти к этой идее серьёзно, долгим взглядом провожая спины Аомине и Куроко, то только потряс головой и фыркнул, решив последовать золотому правилу не срать, где живёшь.

И, наверное, гомосексуальный эксперимент Кисе так никогда и не состоялся, если бы в спортивном отделе большого супермаркета, куда он зашёл за новым мячом и, возможно, кроссовками, Кисе не столкнулся с Небуей. В прямом смысле столкнулся: смуглый парень налетел на него, решительно вырулив из-за стенда, поделённого между щитками и сумками. Он врезался в Кисе с такой силой, что тот не удержался на ногах и упал на пол, задев стойку с очками и шапочками для плавания.

— Эй!

— Извини, — дежурно пробормотал парень под нос, заметив, что трое из четырёх продавцов смотрят на него с тревогой. Не глядя, он протянул Кисе руку. Кисе ухватился за неё, с невольным уважением отмечая, какими твёрдыми были напрягшиеся мышцы поверх запястья. Парень заметил его восхищение и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Э, я тебя знаю, — выдал он в лоб, и на его лице появилось удивление. — Ты Рёта... Кусе?

— Кисе, — улыбнувшись, поправил его Кисе. Хоть парень на первый взгляд и выглядел придурком вроде Хайзаки, невесть что забывшим на Гинзе, имя он спросил вполне мирно.

— Видел твою фотку в журнале, — решил пояснить парень. — Я Небуя Эйкичи.

Кисе улыбнулся шире. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие, как этот Небуя, читают «Zunon Boy». Наверняка это была его маленькая грязная тайна, о которой он случайно проболтался в разговоре с незнакомым человеком.

Кисе представил, как Небуя достаёт из-под стопки порно-журналов с грудастыми красотками один с его, Кисе Рёты, фотографией на обложке, и долго рассматривает. В воображении Небуя сдвигал брови, разглядывая его лицо, и вообще выглядел очень серьёзно — так наверняка должно проявляться его смущение. Он мог старательно искать в позе Кисе признаки феминной изящности или, наоборот, уделять особое внимание вырисовывавшимся под одеждой сухим подростковым мышцам. Он сурово залипал на один и тот же снимок, а потом, не меняя выражения, решительно расставлял ноги и запускал руку в трусы.

Кисе хихикнул.

Кожа Небуи была не типичного для японца оттенка — Кисе всего пару раз видел такую вживую. У Аомине, например. Небуя в принципе был немного похож на Аомине — ухмылкой, появлявшимся иногда характерным взглядом, одновременно тяжёлым и свысока, какими-то хищными движениями — и тем привлекал. Ещё у него, как и у Хайзаки, были высветлены волосы.

Кисе сомневался недолго, а обманывать себя он не любил: ему тут же стало интересно.

— Чё ржёшь? — тут же набычился Небуя.

Кисе миролюбиво покачал головой.

— Будем знакомы, — он протянул руку, и они снова сцепились ладонями. На этот раз Кисе задержал пальцы на его коже, мазнув по запястью. Небуя напрягся и глянул на Кисе исподлобья, но Кисе безбоязненно смотрел ему в глаза. Ему кое-что было известно о том, как обращаться с такими как Небуя.

— Сильно я тебя? Ты вроде дохляк, — Небуя хохотнул, но вместе с этим неловко потрепал затылок. Деликатности у него на ноль, но ему, видимо, всё же было совестно.

— Сильно. Я всё-таки не в клубе единоборств состою, — развёл руками Кисе. Небуя довольно приосанился. Пока всё было довольно легко.

— Дерьмово, — неожиданно признался Небуя, пиная стойку и вызывая этим возмущённый окрик продавца. Ему, кажется, не хотелось вот так просто расходиться, но о чём поговорить, он не знал. — Тренер Ракузана приходил, чтобы зазвать к ним, и предки согласны. А я так хотел свалить из Киото и остаться тут.

Кисе пожал плечами. Его эта выпускная канитель не затронет ещё полгода — он мог с чистой совестью и полной самоотдачей играть в баскетбол. В составе лучшей школьной команды. В своё удовольствие.

Тут же он припомнил, что слышал имя Небуи Эйкичи раньше, но так и не смог вспомнить, в связи с чем.

Дальше разговор не клеился. Небуя переминался на месте, Кисе перебирал арсенал уловок, но на Небуе ни одна из них не сработала бы — а приходившие в голову идеи сделать комплимент или восхититься его мускулатурой походили на девчачью жеманность. Не хватало ещё глазками стрелять. Решив закруглить эксперимент из-за вялых результатов, Кисе сначала прощально махнул рукой, а потом похлопал Небую по плечу, снова задержав пальцы на выпирающих под футболкой мышцах, уже по инерции:

— Ну, бывай.

Когда вместо того чтобы махнуть рукой в ответ, Небуя схватил его за локоть — больно, не рассчитав силу, — Кисе понял, что тот попался.

— Слушай, ты что, педик? — агрессивно спросил Небуя. Но Кисе уловил его неуверенность.

— Чего? — переспросил Кисе, изобразив вежливую отстранённость.

— Давно интересно было.

— Нет. — Небуя нахмурился. — Я бисексуал.

Они недолго пялились друг на друга, а потом Небуя, старательно скрывая нерешительность за наглостью, предложил:

— Слушай, может..?

Что «может», Небуе не хватило духу договорить, но Кисе очаровательно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Примерочные.

Кисе взял пару толстовок, а Небуя — спортивный комплект, и даже невооружённым глазом было видно, что он размера на два меньше необходимого ему. Неулыбчивая продавщица проводила их до закутка с примерочными и одёрнула шторы у двух кабинок. Когда она отошла, Кисе проскользнул в кабинку Небуи.

Тот сразу сграбастал его в объятия и сжал так, что перехватило дух.

— Полегче, — выдохнул Кисе, и Небуя его отпустил, но тут же забрался руками под рубашку и грубовато погладил его по лопаткам. Ладони у него были горячие и большие, и это оказалось приятно. А вот пахло от него не очень — Небуя вжал его лицо себе в вырез футболки, так что Кисе елозил носом под ключицей. А сам Небуя пыхтел ему в макушку.

Кисе поднял голову вверх, увидел напряжённые мышцы шеи и широко провёл по ней языком. А потом ещё раз — только кончиком — вверх к уху. Небуя странно дёрнулся, не переставая стискивать Кисе в кольце рук, повернулся к нему лицом. Кисе, отчего-то не решившийся сразу поцеловать его, лизнул нижнюю губу, медленно, влажно. Жест вышел таким откровенным и эротичным, что Кисе почувствовал, как покрывается мурашками низ позвоночника. Небуя тут же вжал Кисе в стену (хорошо хоть не в перегородку между кабинками) и поцеловал сам.

Судя по всему, Небуя покуривал — привкус у него был характерно горьковатый. Кисе гладил выпуклые мышцы на плечах и руках, потом обхватил спину и начал щупать там. Он не старался возбудить Небую — ему было интересно, есть ли у него хоть один недостаточно натренированный участок тела.

— Что, нравятся? — рыкнул Небуя, переводя дыхание.

Кисе передёрнул плечами. Да, мускулы Небуи ему нравились. Но озвучивать это было необязательно.

Ему, пожалуй, в принципе нравилось с парнем — не конкретно с Небуей, а вообще. Это было агрессивнее, напористее, честнее, чем с большинством девушек. Почти как баскетбол.

Баскетбол. Вот откуда он знает этого парня. Из тех же статей в спортивных журналах. Он был вовсе не тяжелоатлетом — он тоже был баскетболистом.

Небуя обхватил ладонями его ягодицы, сильно сжимая пальцы, и теперь уже напрягся Кисе. Он мстительно прихватил зубами подбородок Небуи, припомнив ему «дохляка».

— Я думал, ты под своей фриковатой командой ходишь, — пробормотал Небуя, жарко дыша ему над ухом. — А ты ничего. — Небуя двинул бёдрами, и Кисе почувствовал его стояк.

Ему тут же перехотелось — не то от ощущения чужого члена слишком близко от своего паха, не то от слов про Тейко. Он ловко вывернулся, коротко переглянулся с Небуей, но тут же понял, что лучше будет ничего не говорить. И так же быстро покинул и кабинку, и отдел, и сам магазин, едва не забыв сунуть в руки продавщицы по-прежнему сложенные толстовки.

По дороге домой Кисе думал порыться в кипе журналов в поисках заметок о Небуе, но когда он приехал, это желание улетучилось. Хотелось только в душ. 

К последующему облегчению Кисе, Небуя поступил-таки в Ракузан и вернулся в Киото, так что даже если у него и было желание зажечь с Кисе по-нормальному, оно осталось неосуществлённым.

В другой раз они увиделись лишь на следующее лето. Кисе тут же вспомнил случай полуторагодовой давности и напрягся, но Небуя добродушно помахал ему ручищей и даже не стал подходить. Может, забыл.

У Кисе отлегло от сердца. Он вполне искренне улыбнулся в ответ и решил, что иметь в доброжелателях некоронованного генерала может быть плюсом, если придумать правдоподобную причину симпатии Небуи.

То, что Небуе всё же не отшибло память, Кисе понял из дальнейших, весьма редких, к счастью, встреч. Небуя всё так же не горел идеей сближения, но, завидев Кисе, кивал ему и, даже не приближаясь, открыто тыкал в бицепс плеча и напрягал большую грудную мышцу, издалека демонстрируя ему нарощенную мускулатуру. Когда он сделал это в первый раз, у Кисе появилось неприятное сравнение: Небуя вёл себя как мужик, который старается продемонстрировать бывшей девице свои достоинства и доказать, как сильно она оплошала, упустив его. С тех пор Кисе при столкновении с ним не покидало позорное желание скрыться.

Потому что в том, что Небуя окончательно обратился в культ собственного тела, а главное — в возникновении его коронного клича имени собственных мышц, который хотелось немедленно разслышать, виноват, похоже, был именно Кисе.


End file.
